


Something To Believe In

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [5]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Canon Era, Depressed Grantaire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Arguing followed by feelings confessed





	Something To Believe In

"Grantaire do you have something to say?". Enjolras is glaring at the cynic.  
He doesn't hate Grantaire. The man infuriates him but would never admit to being in love with him. The truth be known Enjolras has romantic feelings for the dark haired man. However there is a revolution approaching and his uprising is main priority. Grantaire is very much a distraction. 

His gaze burns me but I can't look away, Grantaire thinks. The leader is always scolding him. It's tiring being ignored especially when you're in love with said person. Fine I'll keep mocking him, Grantaire decides. Taking a large gulp of alcohol, he smirks at the blonde. Enjolras frowns. 

"Apollo you wound me. Your ideals will fail". All of you are school boys playing kids games. You really think the people will rise. I do not think so. They want to be safe out of harms way". 

Enjolras is becoming angrier at the way Grantaire is constantly mocking his cause. 

"What's the matter apollo? Don't like the truth?" Smirking at the man he's in love with. His attention turns to the amis. "Friends do you believe the revolution will succeed?". 

"Grantaire I advise you to be quiet". The guide Combeferre warns. He can see Enjolras is trying hard not to lash out. Placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder which keeps the leader calm. 

"I know your secret apollo. You're always with Combeferre. Is there something going on between you two?". He's desperate for Enjolras' attention and this he feels is the best way to get it. 

The amis are watching on in frustration or holding their breath to see what happens. 

Enjolras bolts. Combeferre holds him back. "Enjolras stay calm". The blonde is staring angrily at Grantaire. 

"Oh come on apollo answer the question". 

"Go home Grantaire. Why do you come to our meetings? You don't believe in anything. I know you'd love to see me fail. Don't deny it. I don't want you to attend our meetings anymore".  
The leader is seething. 

Grantaire looks hurt and devastated. He has tears rolling down his face.  
A comforting hand rests on his shoulder. "It's ok R. Enjolras doesn't mean it". Of course it's Bahorel the guy is his closest friend. 

"No he does mean it. You want to know the reason why I attend. I'm in love with you Enjolras. Even though you say cruel things to me I love you. Don't you know I adore and worship the ground you walk on. No I'm sorry but I don't believe in your revolution but I believe in you. We're all going to die. It frightens me but I will fight with you all on the barricade. A world without you in it is not the world I wish to live in. So now you know the truth. I know where I'm not wanted". Wiping tears from his face he storms out the Cafe. 

Enjolras is stunned and crying. "I'll go after him". Bahorel stops him from leaving. 

"You leave R alone. You're too harsh with him. How dare you hurt my friend". He's practically raging. Feuilly places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Rel it's ok I'm sure Enjolras didn't mean what he said". 

"You don't understand. I love him too. For months now I've had feelings for Grantaire. You know how much the revolution means to me. R is a distraction. If I were to confess my love now he would take me away from my work. I know that's selfish but we have a country to liberate". 

"Silly Enjolras. We've known for years that Grantaire is in love with you. It's obvious you're in love with him too. We've waited for you both to stop being oblivious. You often stare at him for long periods of time and then immediately look away when he meets your eyes. "Jehan says knowingly and with an eye roll.  
"Go and speak to him Enjolras. He needs you now more than ever. Promise us you won't hurt him. Grantaire is hurting and has trust issues. Be kind to him. You mean the world to R". 

The leader blushes and takes deep breaths. "I let my temper slip and end up hurting him. It saddens me that he thinks so little of himself but I shall tell him that I love and adore him. That I shout and scold because of the drink. Because it's infuriating when he mocks me. I know he does this for attention. Mon amis I shall fix this". Enjolras walks out the cafe. 

"I swear if he hurts R I won't be responsible for my actions". Bahorel says fiercely. 

"It's ok Rel. I'm sure they'll work it out". 

Outside the Cafe Grantaire is drinking from the bottle while sitting on the ground not far from the cafe entrance. 

"Go away Enjolras. There's no need to fret I won't come back". Laughing but with emotion in his voice. 

"R I'm not arguing with you. I'm here because I have something important to tell you". 

The dark haired man lets out an hysterical giggle. "Apollo let's hear it". 

Enjolras is suddenly nervous. "The truth is I.... I don't hate you. In fact I've never hated you. Grantaire I love you. I'm in love with you R. For months I've had feelings but not acted on them because of the revolution. You see I want us to be together now. Life is too short and I love you". 

Grantaire is staring is disbelief. "If this is some cruel joke stop now. It's not funny. Stop being so horrid". 

"I'm serious R I want us to have a chance. My love I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner". He places a hand on Grantaire's face and strokes gently. 

R is frozen but presses his lips to Enjolras'. Stroking the blonde curly hair while Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire's waist. 

Pulling apart after a few minutes. Holding on to each other. 

"I never thought I could be this happy". R says with a true smile. Finally in Enjolras' embrace he feels content for the first time in his life. 

Enjolras kisses his loves hair. "I love you R. To be honest our arguments are infuriating but I respect your views. I know this world is too cruel for your warm heart. My darling I shall fight for us, for our friends, the people and France. A new world will dawn. With you by my side we can do anything". 

"I will die with you Enj. When the barricades arise I will be there by your side". 

It starts to rain heavily. "Let's go back inside R. I don't want you to catch a cold". 

Holding hands they walk back into the cafe where it's just their friends chatting at different tables. The cafe is almost deserted. 

"Finally they announce their feelings. It's been painful watching you both pine for each other". Courfeyrac says with a grin. 

The leader and his boyfriend kiss in front of their friends who are clapping and congratulating them.


End file.
